


The Intervention Club

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John and his girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: A girl is on a date with a kind, blonde doctor.Several other women show up to explain the reality to her.





	The Intervention Club

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of imagined all the ex-girlfriends of John teaming up ;)

The pub was teeming with people and the line to the bar seemed to go forever. Tina sat at the corner table, playing with her mobile and watching the people milling around her. Suddenly the chair in front of her was filled with a kind-faced woman.

"Excuse me... My date was sitting here" she pointed to the chair in an effort to emphasise her protest.

"Don't worry, we won't take long" another woman pulled up a chair from the nearby table and sat on it, her face serious. "Now, darling - please tell us how you met your _date_."

Tina placed her phone at an exact 90-degree angle to the edge of the table and frowned.

"He brought his dog in for vaccinations" she chewed her lip for a moment. "I work at a reception of a veterinarian's office, a few blocks from here. Why?"

They exchanged glances.

"Is this your first date?"

"No... Not that it's any of your business" Tina looked up to check for her partner, but he seemed to be stuck at the bar, looking at his phone and frowning.

"Third date" said another woman, standing by the wall. "The texts come no more than ten minutes apart. Welcome to the club, dearie."

Tina pursed her lips, looking at the other women and trying to work out what it was that they wanted from her.

"Oh dear" the woman in front of her sighed. "We are not doing this right, are we?"

"You are only our second intervention."

"And the first one was on the fifth date."

"He simply didn't show up. Which is quite sucky even for him."

"But it was a triple murder, so I suppose it could have been explained."

"...because he is John Watson, the only assistant to the only consulting detective!"

"Now" they turned to Tina and she tried to control the sudden shiver. "You have options, darling."

"One: you stay and watch him check his text messages all evening."

"Two: you come with us, we share some non-alcoholic beverage of your choice and you will meet other ex-almost-girlfriends of John Watson."

Tina looked up just as the kind, sandy-haired man at the bar thumbed his mobile once again and smiled fondly at the screen.

"Bloody hell" she whispered. "OK. Where do we go?"

 

####

 

John managed to free himself from the crowd, carrying a beer and a drink that... Tiana? Tilda? had asked him for, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Someone else was sitting at the table they had been using, which meant she must have left quite sometime before already.

_Damn._

Even with Sherlock on the other end of the continent, he couldn't keep a girl interested in him long enough to at least have someone to talk to for an evening.


End file.
